Flexible tie apparatus are known in the prior art and are widely used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,133 to Wasserlein, Jr. discloses a metallic bundle tie device to primarily enclose electrical wires, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,561 to Lichtenberg discloses an irreversible tie strap. Neither Wasserlein nor Lichtenberg accommodate the attachment of an electronic surveillance sensor; furthermore, neither assembly allows reuse of the tie apparatus, thereby contributing to the increase in the cost of manufacturing and using the products. In addition, both inventions only allow insertion of the strap portion into the clasping member through a slit whereby the strap is pulled through until a desired length is achieved. Thus, if a long strap member engages a small article, the user would need to pull a vast amount of the strap through the clasping means thereby exacerbating temporal efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,853 to Klein and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,123 to Davignon et al. disclose a somewhat similar flexible tie apparatus with clasping members attached thereto. Neither invention accommodates the attachment of an electronic surveillance sensor, nor do they allow a mechanism for attaching the strap in a locked manner to prevent removal thereof by unauthorized persons. Furthermore, both inventions lack a reinforcing means and are therefore easily removable. In addition, both inventions only allow insertion of the strap portion into the clasping member through an annular opening which also exacerbates temporal efficiency when a small object is to be enclosed by a long strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,172 to Lamy et al. discloses a flexible tie apparatus which has a hanger attached thereto. Embedded within the hanger is a tuned antenna that serves as the electronic surveillance sensor. A strap portion extends from the hanger and is adapted to only receive and bind to eyewear. Lamy is limited in the shape and size of the object that it can attach to thus limiting its function and use. In addition, Lamy only allows insertion of the strap portion into the clasping member through an annular opening thereby making the use of the invention time consuming. Furthermore, because the sensor is built into the tie apparatus, the invention becomes more expensive and difficult to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,463 to Schenkel et al. discloses a flexible tie apparatus to be used with electronic surveillance sensors. However, the strap portion of Schenkel's device is not reinforced and can easily be cut and removed. Furthermore, the strap portion is not maintained within the channel portion where engagement occurs, thereby making insertion of the sensor mechanism cumbersome. In addition, the point of engagement between the channel portion and the strap portion is flimsy and can easily be damaged thus making replacement thereof a costly necessity.
The aforementioned flexible tie devices do not function adequately, are cumbersome to use, are not sturdy, and a few cannot be reused. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art beyond the existing flexible tie devices that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, sturdy, and efficient in its construction and use, and can quickly be installed and removed from an object.